


Say Goodbye

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto ve como todo cae poco a poco, Naruto abre sus piernas tratando de sostenerlo todo. A veces el amor no es suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto no me pertenece, todo es del gran Kishimoto-sensei

∞ **Titulo** : “Say goodbye”

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **Pareja** : SasuNaru

∞ **N/A** Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:** Naruto ve como todo cae poco a poco, Naruto abre sus piernas tratando de sostenerlo todo. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

 

**Capítulo 1**

**I. Say good bye my Darling, say good bye**

Eres una puta mal pagada esa es la verdad. Te envuelves a ti mismo con tus brazos, las noches comienzan a ser más frescas, el invierno vendrá pronto, cubriéndolo todo de nieve, buenos deseos y villancicos. Tú, te congelaras el culo en los barrios bajos y no tendrás más calor que la de un destartalado cuarto de motel que un cliente con más pavos esté dispuesto a alquilar.

Fumas tu segundo cigarrillo mentolado de esa hora y miras a tu siempre fiel compañero de esquina. Gaara se frota las manos para proporcionarse calor, huele a jabón barato y la enfermedad de su resfriado se le desborda por debajo de los ojos, el corazón se te encoge. Quieres acercarte a pesar de su escudo de orgullo y su silencio siempre estoico. Gaara es bueno

Un auto se estaciona, es lujoso. Esos dejan buenas retribuciones pero también son más bestias. La puerta del copiloto se abre, Gaara con su cabello pelirrojo aun húmedo y su resignación a cuestas sube solemne, tú guardas las pastillas de genéricos que le has traído. Las llantas dan un chillido contra el pavimento y se van, es entonces que lo notas, el auto trae escolta, ese ere un pez gordo.

Aprietas los labios, no sabes si Gaara volverá. Murmuras una oración que no estás seguro si alguien escuchara.

**II. Once upon a time**

Pagas la cuota semanal mientras subes las escaleras, abres la vieja puerta, todo huele a desinfectante y limón. Te quitas la playera de red y te pones una vieja polera que usas como pijama.

Haces una escala al baño para lavarte la cara, el brillo en los ojos hace pesados tus parpados, sacudes tu cabello y enjuagas tu boca eliminando el olor a tabaco y alcohol, los Martini y coñac son parte del curriculum a tomar en cuentas cuando hay buenos clientes. Metes las aspirinas tras el espejo y coges unos pantalones para desechar el short verde neón y los zapatos.

Tus pasos de pies descalzos son casi un orgasmo, apagas el televisor y te sientas junto a  la persona que se quedo dormida frente a este, le das un beso en la frente y acomodas mejor el gorro de lana en su calva cabeza. Unos ojos color miel te miran.

-      Llegas tarde-

Sonríes ante la acusación. Te acomodas en el hueco del sofá y su costado. Miras las medicinas en la mesita ratonera y te das por satisfecho, sabes que las tomo. Te quedas unos minutos ahí, descansando, matando los oscuros pensamientos que te hacen tener pesadillas mientras te llenas de ese olor natural a almíbar que el desgaste aun no le ha robado a tu antiguo tutor que tanto amas.

-      ¿Debería de llevarte a la cama?-

 

La pregunta te hace gracia, niegas y te levantas dándole una mano para ponerlo en pie, él se sostiene de ti a cada paso que da, te preguntas ¿cuando los papeles se invirtieron  y tú te convertiste en el pilar de ambos?

Le ayudas a subir a la cama. La garganta se te cierra, sus extremidades cada vez tienen menos músculos.

 

-      Buenas noches – le deseas, el te sostiene la mano y sonríe. Quieres llorar, todas las noches, desde hace 2 años quieres llorar –

 

-      Buenas noches, Naruto – cierra los ojos y se hunde en las mantas.-

 

Sales con la cabeza en alto. Todo estará bien. Te dices al cerrar la puerta y echarte sobre la cama provisional, el sofá. Cubres tus ojos con el antebrazo, dándote un momento para recordar, a ti llegando de la escuela. Dejando la mochila a medio pasillo, gritando y riendo con Iruka recordándote donde van las cosas mientras te sirve ramen.

Todo se desvanece con la salida del sol, todo menos tus recuerdos.

**III. How I met a terrorist**

La esquina abandonada de la quinta con la 27 tiene un aire nostálgico que aumenta tu depresivo humor de ese día. Han anunciado que la primera nevada se espera esa semana. Secretamente has rezado para que se retrase y puedas seguir usando esas ropas transparentes que próximamente te podían causar una pulmonía si es que no pones un pedazo de tela que realmente te cubra.

-      Naruto-

La voz ronca y plana te hace girar. Tus azules ojos brillan. Gaara está a un metro de ti sano y salvo. Hace un gesto con la cabeza para que entren a la antigua cafetería, niegas pero el pone los ojos en blanco y apunta la puerta, ya estas caminando hacia allí. Gaara y su mirada de “te  asesinare de 6 maneras diferentes sino obedeces” puede ser muy persuasiva en ocasiones.

Se sienta en una mesa junto a la ventana más grande, Gaara pide dos cafés, tú permaneces curioso. Estas por replicar que tú pagaras el tuyo, el pelirrojo pone una mano frente a tu rostro, mantienes la boca sellada. Los cafés llegan y con ella tú “¿que se supone que hacemos tebayo?” explota en la mesa, Gaara no se inmuta, te conoce.

-      ¿Cómo está Iruka?-

Alzas ambas cejas y susurras “podría estar mejor” Gaara, toma más café.

-      Gaara ¿Qué es lo que...?-

 

-      Encontré una forma de conseguir más dinero- declara el de ojos verdes. Tú aprietas los labios, deberían de estar en la esquina atrayendo clientes – pero es más peligroso – No evitas el gesto de ironía en tu rostro. Lo que hacen ya lo es. Gaara lo ignora como si aquello no fuera para él – ¿Conoces a Uchiha Sasuke?-

 

Asientes, sabes quién es. Más de toda la jodida ciudad lo sabe. Los Uchiha controlan toda la costa Oeste, son los jefes de jefes. Mantienen la economía del estado andante, Sasuke tiene la fachada de un inversionista, en el bajo mundo se le conoce como el jefe del Hebi.

-      Gaara no debemos meternos ahí, tebayo. Sabes las reglas para sobrevivir – Tú no quieres morir por más dinero que una misión para Hebi deje, ¿Quién se quedaría al cuidado de Iruka? –

 

-      El Uchiha solo quiere una puta – La sinceridad en la voz del de ojos verdes te hace bajar tu estado de alarma. Te recuerdas, Gaara es el inteligente ahí. “por supuesto que sabe lo que hace, idiota” te reprendes. – le gustan los rubios. –

 

Tomas la indirecta junto a un trago de tu café. No tienes ni idea como es que tu amigo lo sabe, no quieres preguntar. Enciendes un cigarrillo. La vida apesta a la hora de dar aportaciones.

-      ¿Cuánto?

 

Gaara te mira, hay una batalla silenciosa entre ambos, el pelirrojo parece encontrar lo que busca y asiente satisfecho.

-      10 veces lo que ganas en una buena noche –

 

La esperanza se abre ante ti con más claridad que nunca. Buenos hospitales, medicina de calidad. Vida. Das un trago al amargo café, tus nervios se alteraran aun más. Miras con atención a Gaara, no lo habías notado, se ve menos pálido y sus ojeras no están tan marcadas.

-      ¿Cuándo?-

 

-      Hay una cosa antes – lo ves sacudirse el cabello y respirar profundo – si accedes firmas un contrato de confidencialidad y serás exclusivo para él –

 

-      Su puta personal –

 

-      No podrías haberlo dicho mejor – Gaara nunca sonríe pero cuando lo hace casi siempre es como un rayito de sol. Esta vez no miras más que ironía y frustración, te lamentas en silencio no poder ser de más ayuda para Gaara - ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

 

-      No es como si tuviese muchas opciones tebayo – Gaara asiente y se levanta dejando unas monedas para el café –Hay que seguir trabajando-

 

Sales tras el pelirrojo y toman sus usuales posiciones. Toda esa noche entre autos que huelen a comida rápida y sabor a látex en la boca no dejas de tener ese presentimiento de que todo ahora realmente estará mejor.

**IV. The first time**

Fue un jueves, lo sabes porque es cuando el Ichiraku pone promoción de 2x1. Iruka está dormido, es medio día. Fue una mala noche para ambos, la medicina ya no quita el dolor. Le inyectaste morfina a las 6 de la mañana. Continuas lavando la ropa llena de vomito y sangre, últimamente todo tiene un poco de sangre, la alfombra, la ropa, la cama. Te marea. Escuchas toquidos en la puerta, esperas de todo corazón que sea la practicante a medico, Sakura, esa que vive en el piso de abajo y que te ayuda con Iruka.

Secas tus manos en el pantalón y abres la puerta. Hay un hombre alto con el cabello gris y bata de doctor; tiene un cubre bocas y parche  en el ojo derecho. Te intimida un poco. Quieres cerrar la puerta y correr donde Iruka.

-      ¿Eres Naruto? –

Hay una sonrisa escondida en los tres cuartos de cara que no ves. Dudas en contestar, entrecierras los ojos. Él es tan sospechoso. Te repite la pregunta, asientes cuadrando los hombros y recordando que una patada en los cojones siempre es de gran ayuda a la hora de escapar.

-      Soy Hatake Kakashi especialista oncólogo, vengo a ver el estado de tu tutor – y el doctor estira una mano hacia ti, tú no la estrechas – supongo que las reservas son una reacción normal –

 

-      ¿Qué pretendes tebayo? Si esta es una nueva manera de estafar ya te digo que no va a funcionar – la expresión divertida en sus ojos solo te ofusca – váyase o llamare a la policía –

 

-      Eres demasiado escandaloso –

 

Te inclinas un poco, hay un hombre alto y de traje oscuro, esta recargado en la pared, tiene los brazos cruzados y te mira como si fueses algo más dentro de su campo de visión.

Frunces el ceño, esa aura de arrogancia y orgullo te golpea en la cara, su cabello negro y su rostro serio, ese que parece un icono distintivo para las personas de las esferas de negocio, te regala una media sonrisa. Das un paso hacia atrás, camina hacia ti.

 

-      Soy Uchiha Sasuke – se recarga en el marco de la puerta, junto al médico que parece disfrutar toda la escena –

 

Respiras profundo, el entendimiento te da de lleno en la cara, sabes lo que su presencia significa, lo que exige. Murmuras algo que se oye como un “no lo hago en casa” “lo sé” murmura Sasuke “Kakashi se encargara de tu tutor”

Miras al de cabellos grises, no tienes opción. Esperas estar haciendo lo correcto.

 

-      Cuide de él – pides, con las llaves en las manos y el temor bailándote en el estomago. Abandonas el destartalado edificio y subes a un lujoso auto, tienes medio de ensuciarlo. –

El motor ruge, te alejas a 90 Km/H. Todo estará bien, te dices a ti mismo como cada día, aunque esta vez realmente sepas que es mentira.

**V. Live next to me**

A Sasuke le gusta el agua de la bañera con  aroma a jazmín y que el champagne rebose de espuma. Le gustan los silencios y ponerte en cuatro patas al borde de la cama. Odia cuando no esta lista la corbata azul que es su favorita o cuando el café americano se retrasa. Es perfeccionista y muy metodista. Nunca deja la subjetividad por encima de los hechos pero en las tarde duerme con la cabeza apoyada en tus piernas porque así piensa mejor. Hay tres normas que impuso desde la primera vez que te follo en esa casa enorme e impersonal.

La primera fue la exclusividad. Compro tu cotización con el padrote de la zona. Como un ave de la tienda de mascotas, que pasa de una jaula a otra.

La segunda. No preguntar. Pasara lo que pasara, lo que escucharas o vieras. Eras un mueble más de la habitación. Así de simple.

Y la ultima. Disponibilidad. Para eso ahora Kakashi era el médico personal de un confundido pero agradecido Iruka. Todos los gastos corrían por cuenta del Uchiha, tú podías visitarlo los fines de semana. El trato perfecto.

Y aunque continuabas siendo una puta ahora habías subido de categoría.

Escondes la cabeza bajo la almohada, hoy han traído a un pobre diablo que creyéndose astuto falsifico la firma de Sasuke para unos poderes legales. Fueron 2 horas y media de gimoteos y suplicas antes del inconfundible sonido de un arma y su olor a pólvora. Se te revuelve el estomago. Iruka, te recuerdas.

La puerta se abre, Sasuke se masajea las sienes, esta hastiado, te levantas en el acto, escuchas la voz de alguien más, te quedas de pie junto a la cama.

-      Itachi quiere verte, ya es más de un mes. Sabes lo controlador que llega a ser –

 

-      Es de familia – escuchas el tono amargo de la voz de Sasuke –

 

-      Si, lo sé – y la resignación en la otra – pero eres su pequeño hermano y quiere verte en la próxima reunión.

 

Sasuke se gira con demasiada rapidez, hay fuego en su mirada, sus movimientos son afilados, calculados. Como un enorme felino apresando

 

-      Ahí estaré, ahora afuera Deidara –

 

El rubio de largo cabello solo asiente satisfecho e ignora ese tono despreocupado con que Sasuke habla, sabe todo lo que hay detrás como para molestarse por algo como aquello.

Tú, que estas en punto ciego entre la puerta del baño y el florero con enormes girasoles observas como el fuego se extingue de la oscura mirada transmutando a una adoración casi reverencial, Sasuke gira de nuevo, notándote por primera vez, te llama con la mano.

Es en medio de la cerámica del lavabo y la polla de Sasuke metida hasta las entrañas que entiendes el fetiche de Sasuke por los rubios, a ti nunca te vera de esa forma. Sientes tristeza, no por ti sino por él y sus calladas pasiones.

 

**_VI.Meetings and regrets_ **

Las mentiras llevan detalles, salen de forma natural, crees darle más veracidad a las cosas de esa forma. Sacudes las sabanas para cambiarlas por nuevas. Iruka, te mira bebiendo jugo de durazno desde una esquina. Ahora usas tapa bocas y guantes de látex, eso intensifica la sensación de la etapa en la que el hombre de tez morena se encuentra. El cáncer se alza vencedor en otra batalla, temes que gane la guerra. Es, ciertamente, demasiado asfixiante.

-      Kakashi- sensei dice que hoy has comido mejor. – le regalas una sonrisa, Iruka solo sube sus hombros. - ¿Quieres pasear por el jardín?- Iruka niega, tú suspiraras – Estar enojado no ayuda tebayo –

 

-      Dime la verdad – Iruka se cruza de brazos, abandonando su jugo en el piso, tú contienes tu lengua por cuarta vez en lo que va del mes-

 

-      Ya te lo dije Iruka-sensei. Subí de puesto – de tu hipotético puesto dentro de una empresa de informática –

 

Iruka no te cree, no quieres explicar más, así que recurres a lo que siempre te funciona.

-      Confía en mí – te acercas hasta la silla de plástico arrodillándote ante él, sus enormes ojos miel te observan, ves la claudicación mucho antes de  que suceda –

 

-      Quiero más de ese jugo –sonríes. Las preguntas e inconformidades son abandonadas, no sabes hasta cuándo pero eso te basta. –

 

Una hora después Kakashi llega, es hora de que Iruka descanse, te vas con la promesa de una visita del próximo fin de semana. Kakashi aguarda en el corredor, las cosas se están complicando, tú asientes, seguro de que el tiempo con medicinas de segunda está pasando la factura.

Al salir del hospital te diriges a tu viejo apartamento, te encierras en la única habitación que aun huele a Iruka. Sales con los ojos hinchados y la nariz constipada. Unos toquidos en la puerta te apresuran. Sugeitsu con su sonrisa de piraña y su acido humor te grita que muevas el culo.

-      Hey rubio, que tienes que estar en la fiesta de hoy – el mote que hace unos meses te molestaba ahora es normal, un habito de Sugeitsu. Algo familiar.-

Subes al coche, a mitad del camino da un bufido y te lanza con un pañuelo.

-      Quédatelo, no quiero tus gérmenes rubio –

Alzas una ceja, te preguntas si es que así son todas las personas que rodean a Sasuke, ocultan lo que sienten y piensan.

-      Por cierto, ten cuidado con la perra, está más insoportable este fin de mes – sabes que la pera es la asistente personal de Sasuke, Karin y de su mal sana obsesión por el de cabellos negros, te parece patética –

 

Apenas llegan, Sugeitsu te hecha, corres a ponerte el traje, entras por la cocina, todo es un estallido de aromas y personas. Miras a alguien probar un bocadillo a escondidas, pasas por su lado, sus ojos oscuros y su pálida piel te parecen familiares. Te sonríe, tú le correspondes, te recuerda alguien.

 

**VII.They come the party, they are so fucking special, baby.**

Tenías 15 la primera vez que tomaste cerveza, te supo a pis. Seguiste sabiendo y probando, a los 17 eras digno de una competencia, resistías más de 10 y sin resaca adyacente. No obstante lo abandonaste, todo cambio. Iruka enfermo, ya no hubo más escuela, amigos ni fiesta. El dinero escaseo, la esperanza se mudo de corazón y el trabajo de medio tiempo no era suficiente.

Conociste a Gaara, en abril del 95 mientras caminabas rumbo a la farmacia, temblaba de frio y tenia no solo gripe sino un resfriado que carbonizaba, cuidaste de él contra su voluntad se fue dos días después sin decir gracias, no te lo tomaste personal.

Una semana después llevabas la cena a Gaara a las 7:00 sin falta. Pasaron 6 meses entre sopas, platicas y más de un monosílabo y una risa escazas pero reconfortante.

Iruka empeoro. Cinco meses después te mostro esa farmacéutica clandestina de dudosa reputación, conseguían la medicina de Iruka a menor precio, lloraste como un niño pequeño.

Al medio año, y sin más opciones de un trabajo sustentable, Gaara te presento al padrote de la zona. Te hiciste compañero de esquina del pelirrojo.

Y él te enseño, desde las cuotas hasta relajar la garganta para una buena mamada. Le diste tu virginidad a Gaara “no se trata de amor o pareja, se trata de sobrevivir” le diste la razón. Gaara era sabio, él sonrió “no, solo amargado.” Te susurro.

Y los dos años pasaron lentos, el alcohol regreso, era barato, solo para calentar mas tu cuerpo, un plus no un requisito a la hora del trabajo. Comenzaste a aborrecer el coñac y el tequila de dudosa marca. Creaste una rutina para seguir siendo el niño bueno. Las creencias de Iruka siempre han sido algo que proteger.

Rechazas la bebida de tonos azules con olor a limón que el mesero te ofrece y tomas una galleta salada, sientes nauseas y mareos, te proyectas como una mujer embarazada pero sin ser como un rayo de sol y alegría. La casa que hasta ahora era impersonal y casi abandonada está llena de gente con caros trajes y vestidos largos.

Sasuke a menos de un metro de ti conversa monótono con un hombre pelirrojo acerca de la última adquisición de arte, reprochando el poco cuidado que se tiene con ella. Juugo, el siempre fiel y robusto hombre llega al rescate, una mano en tu brazo te hace avanzar.

-      concéntrate, recuerda que tienes que sacarme de aquí – Sasuke te toma de la mano para mantenerte atento.

Recuerdas el plan de huida, el Uchiha hizo que lo aprendieras de memoria. Continúas caminado hasta que alguien llama al de ojos oscuros desde atrás. Eres girado, un rostro está muy cerca, hay manos sobre tus mejillas. La respiración se te acelera.

-      Eres lindo –

Es alto y pálido, su sonrisa te enferma aun más. Lo reconoces como la persona que miraste en la cocina a tu llegada.

-      Sai, apártate- es una orden directa desde tu lado que parece inútil. Sasuke tiene el ceño fruncido y toda esa aura imponente emanando con mayor energía de él-

 

-      Pero Uchiha- y el alto hombre ve a Sasuke con diversión – él es tan suavecito –

 

Parpadeas, cuando él te suelta, son tan parecidos. Sasuke tiene el hastió dibujándose aun mas sobre sus facciones, Sai solo enancha su sonrisa mas. Es hipócrita y da un poco de escalofríos. Los oscuros ojos que parecen tan vacios, te observan de nuevo. Te preguntas si él también es un Uchiha y si es así porque todos tienen esa forma de mirar tan melancólica. Notas por el suave caminar que hay un pelirrojo que se acerca. Tiene un traje blanco y los ojos delineados. Gaara se ve tan natural con todos sus movimientos y su caminar, te hace una seña para que guardes silencio.

Miras como Sai lo agarra de la cintura y deposita un beso en su cuello, aprietas los labios ligeramente, nadie lo nota.

-      ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Sasuke ha sido paciente, sabe que Sai solo podría acercarse por una razón-

 

-      Itachi te espera en el estudio – el Uchiha asiente, él otro pelinegro no se mueve – voy a escoltarte – Sasuke gruñe y te da un mirada silenciosa. Esa que te pide estés listo para su regreso, tú asientes – Gaa-chan espérame aquí – canturrea y se va haciendo señas a un mal humorado Sasuke –

 

-      ¿Hay un armario cerca? – Gaara continúa ahí, te mira con aplomo, asientes de nuevo. Hay uno en el segundo piso – llévame –

 

Cuando la puerta se cierra. Gaara te limpia las mejillas como si las tuvieses sucias, tú haces lo mismo con su cuello, no dicen nada por un momento.

-      Has llorado – su frente está sobre la tuya, tu corazón se acelera, tus lagrimales se abren - ¿es Iruka? – cierras los ojos, él lo entiende

Sus labios saben a chocolate envinado y huele a loción, es extraño, casi como si no fuese él. Pero es Gaara, su lengua  que siempre invade de una forma posesiva tu boca está ahí, rodeas su cuello. La calidez que desprende es un refugio que llevas buscando por más de medio día. Te pegas aun mas a él, a sus callados “estoy aquí, tranquilo” y sus susurros de “aguanta Uzumaki”

El beso se rompe, recargas tu frente en sus hombros, tu nariz percibe el olor a jabón neutro que te trae más recuerdos, sientes sus brazos en tu cintura y sabes que has roto una de las normas de Sasuke y no puede importarte menos, porque no se trata de amor ni pareja, se trata de sobrevivir.

**VII.Tell me more secrets please**

Iruka duerme casi todo el tiempo, la medicinas es más agresiva explica Kakashi. Una tarde después de la fiesta de Sasuke y el mal humor que provoco tu nula capacidad para tomar asiento. Notaste cuanto es que un encuentro con Itachi podía afectarlo.

Lo vuelve más indeterminado, agresivo, casi un desesperado hombre a punto de romper la próxima pared de un puñetazo, pero Sasuke no busco otra forma para desahogarse que  empotrándote contra la pared, ponientito de rodillas al suelo y haciendo casi una figura acrobática sobre la mesa.

Esa noche la cabeza de Sasuke estuvo sobre tu estomago, ahí durmió, abrazando a tus piernas. Tú pensaste mucho en los labios de Gaara y sus palabras, esas que te mantienen calmado ante la poca esperanza que ves en el único ojo de Kakashi.

Es lunes, no deberías estar en el hospital sino en la habitación del segundo piso del complejo Uchiha. No contestas las llamadas de Sasuke, estas junto a Iruka sosteniendo su mano.

En la noche y con el estomago aun vacio, es Sugeitsu quien te saca de la habitación 208 sobre su hombro. Continuas pataleando como un niño pequeño, hasta que el cuarto donde esta Iruka es un punto al final del corredor.

-      Rubio ¡basta! Que pateas como mula. – no le escuchas, chasquea la lengua y te aprieta las piernas. –

 

Bajan el ascensor entre jaloneos, y bufidos, Sugeitsu te mantiene en la misma posición. Cuando llegan al estacionamiento y ves el malibu sabes que no ha ido a recogerte. Abre la puerta y te avienta al interior.

Sasuke está ahí, celular en mano, es grande y negro, el más reciente modelo de los teléfono inalámbricos. Cuelga en cuanto te ve y dice una solo palabra “disponibilidad.” El motor arranca.

No es la primera vez que lo haces en un auto, eso impide que tu cabeza golpe contra todo, pero el enojo de Sasuke  no es algo que se puede evitar. Se entierra en ti  y marca tu piel a mordiscos. No te arrepientes a pesar de que ese comportamiento del Uchiha no es normal, gimes como a él le gusta, te recuerda que eres una puta, su puta. Hacía semanas que no lo hacía, incrusta sus dientes sobre tu hombro, te inclinas en su podio

-      Lo siento Sasuke –

No sabes si te disculpas por haberlo ignorado, o porque eres una puta. Por haber fallado en más de una norma o porque simplemente tú no eres Deidara, la persona que él ama.

______________

Sasuke esta borracho, nunca lo habías visto así, ahora solo quiere estar acostado en tus piernas y “por favor cállate que tu chillona voz me provoca dolor de cabeza.” Guardas silencio y te cuenta una historia.

Esa, del niño sin padres, solo con un hermano, el asco de vida, los pecados, la falta de conocimiento en algo tan simple como una caricia. Hay mucha muerte y culpa, el cuento transmuta a una historia de terror. Él vio como violaban el cuerpo de su madre muerta. La venganza que nació dentro de su pecho y la escalera subida peldaño a peldaño hasta obtener poder. Como le arranco la piel al hijo de puta 15 años después, como nada se reparo, todo se volvió más vacio.

Sasuke no recordara nada mañana, olvidara toda su diarrea verbal, rezas toda la noche para que así sea. Las mentiras tienen detalles.

-      Naruto – te llama a punto del amanecer- ¿me quieres? –

 

-      Si-

Pero a veces esa regla no era aplicable para ti.

**IX.Blue**

Sasuke se va, Kakashi se queda, tú también. Tiene un viaje pendiente con Itachi. “solo hermanos.” Te despides de él una mañana del 98, casi es verano, Iruka ha sido declarado desahuciado pretendes estar junto él hasta que lo inevitable llegue.

Deidara llega solo, Itachi espera en el hangar  con el avión privado, entra a la recamara de forma natural. Sasuke en ese momento te embiste, tienes las rodillas sobre sus anchos hombros y su frente sobre la tuya.

-      5 minutos Sasuke –

La voz fría de Deidara hace  girar el rostro de Sasuke, el sonido de sus testículos contra tus nalgas es obsceno, se escucha aun sobre lo dicho por Deidara. Lo ves salir de la habitación, enfocas tu atención en los ojos de Sasuke. No hay nada hasta que te miran a ti, distingues alivio, asombro y un poquito de cariño. Gritas cuando su polla te roza ahí, ahí donde todo se vuelve caliente, nublado y te empaña los ojos.

Cierras los ojos, los labios de Sasuke te saben a pasta dental y huele a sudor con jazmín.

“Tú puedes Uzumaki.”

La voz de Gaara atraviesa tus tímpanos. De repente todo explota en blanco sobre ti

_______________________

Son cuatro días largos, agónicos, cargados de dolor, todo huele a muerte. Te acomodas mejor sobre el regazo de Gaara. Te sostiene de la cintura, no apartas tu mirada de Iruka. Abre y cierras los ojos. Alucina constantemente, te llama Minato y pregunta “¿Cómo lo he hecho?” una y otra vez. Tú siempre dices “bien” con tanta convicción que él sonríe. Vuelve a dormir.

Al quinto día, las cosas se degeneran con más prisa, repite “Naruto la mochila” “Naruto la comida esta lista” “tienes que comer más verduras, no solo ramen neh” “Naruto duerme, te quiero.”

Gaara te arrincona contra la pared y te besa, se bebe todos los sollozos y lame tus lágrimas, te abraza y chupa tus labios, suena tu nariz con un pañuelo y te sienta frente a Iruka de nuevo. El proceso se repite todo el día.

A las 10:21 pm, todo termina. La leucemia ha ganado la guerra. Kakashi da la hora para el expediente y sale de la habitación. No lloras. Esa noche duermes enredado contigo. Pone música en el viejo tocadiscos y te cambia de ropa. Te toma con cuidado y te la mete muy adentro. Piensas en jazmines, en chocolate enviando y desinfectante. Duermes con la polla de Gaara refugiada en ti, te parece justo. Los brazos de Gaara son tu refugio.

**X.All the night**

Hay un paraguas sobre tu cabeza, huele a humedad y a flores muertas el sonido de la pala echando la tierra te provoca ansiedad

Miras las luces de los altos postes que son borrosas y como el lodo te ensucia el traje. Son más de las 3, deberías estar preparando para trabajar en una esquina.

Una mano envuelve la tuya, es fría y es mas el toque lejano de algo que te conecta con la realidad que el tacto cariñoso sosteniéndote.

Kakashi con su fiel holística de medico está ahí, a tu lado; Gaara te ve, brazos cruzados, desde el otro lado del cementerio. Aprietas los labios y cierras los ojos. El pelirrojo ya está caminando hacia a ti. El tiempo se está deteniendo. Constructo. Marcado. Se congele sobre ti, agonizando junto al único amor que tenias.

Gaara te toma de la cintura, tus piernas están cediendo, el alto hombre oncólogo ya no está.

Escondes, avergonzado, tu rostro en el pecho del más alto, el último monto de tierra es echado. Todo está oficialmente terminado, Gaara te suelta y tú te crees caer de rodillas, tu faro de luz acaba de fundirse y no ves hacia donde debes seguir caminado, te sientes tan cansado.

Una mano sobre tu espalda y otra tras tus piernas ponen momentáneamente el nublado cielo como todo tu campo de visión. Gaara te está cargando rumbo al auto rentado. Tú, interiormente te repites, todo ha terminado. Tu corazón se levanta en huelga, no está dispuesto a aceptarlo.

_________________________

 El olor a café te despierta, aun traes el traje de ayer, esta arrugada y apesta a nicotina. No fumarias en el funeral de Iruka por mas alterado que te sintieras. El locutor de la radio llena cada rincón del apartamento, te recibe con Bob Dylan y sus bendiciones para tu amor, hay pronóstico de lluvias. Miras por la ventana, alguien está a tu lado.

-      Puedes mudarte conmigo –

Miras al Gaara en el reflejo del cristal, sonríes pesadamente y estas a punto de negar, no quieres ser una carga. Pero lo piensas, el cuarto vacio que aun huele a miel y tu auto compasión instalándose en tu sofá. Vas a volverte loco. Una mano en la cintura, dejas caer tu cabeza sobre su hombro. Pronto cumplirás los 21, todo un adulto, te sientes como un crio de 3.

Gaara parece oler tu rezagado infantilismo brotando de cada poro de tu piel, quieres abrazarlo pero te detienes, el pelirrojo tiene un límite de muestras cariñosas y contacto humano.

-      Hice panqueques – te susurra al oído –

Cierras los ojos, te sientes tan feliz de estar equivocado. Gaara se aleja, el de ojos verde aun te dice “te quiero” en cada momento.

_____________________

En agosto de ese año y con el dinero de trabajar para Sasuke, te matriculaste en la universidad local. En octubre de ese mismo año terminas de mudarte con Gaara, nunca estás solo. Ese diciembre no te congelas el culo en los barrios bajos sino que terminas de pintar un pino en la pared de la pequeña sala, Gaara prepara arroz con leche.

Esa navidad le das de regalo una vieja edición de un libro usado, él te mira de esa forma en la que se miran todas las cosas que son valiosas, y aunque tú no lo sabes también tienes ese brillo en tus azules ojos. Agradeces tu trabajo de medio tiempo en esa tienda antigüedades. Gaara continúa trabajando en la esquina. No te quejas de sus decisiones. No hay una norma de exclusividad entre ustedes. No son, después de todo, pareja.

A las dos de la mañana todo está en silencio, Gaara duerme, tú tienes su sabor de vino y pollo en los labios. Acomodas tu cabeza entre la almohada y su brazo. El año no ha sido tan malo.

El 4 de enero y después de salir de trabajar pasas por las flores de Iruka, llegas al departamento compartido, Gaara te recibe con ramen recién hecho. El timbre, que suena más como un maullido de gato que una melodía los hace mirarse entre ustedes. Ninguna ha tenido nunca una visita ahí. Así que te levantas para abrir, el timbre suena por tercera vez.

Abres la puerta, huele a jazmines y sudor. Sasuke te mira con atención. Gaara esta atrás de ti.

-   Quiero que regresas a trabajar – declara con calma –

El corazón te da un revoloteo, y ese sentimiento de que algo grande va a volver a ocurrir se instala. Sasuke y Gaara esperan tu respuesta.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

**XI. When you usually lose**

Puedesrecordar  el olor a panqueques recién hecho con mermelada los domingos por la mañana. La enorme taza de chocolate caliente y el ruido de la televisión con un programa de variedades.

Iruka con su delantal con holanes y su cabello castaño recogido, tu cara llena de miel de maple mientras ruegas por no atragantarte por el panque entero que has mentido en tu boca, la voz de Iruka regañándote te hace reír.

Abres los ojos, el ruido no es de un programa de televisión sino de personas hablando a tu alrededor. Hay café americano, como un líquido despertador en la mesa y ojos oscuros mirándote con atención mientras te escondes tras la carta del menú. Es un restaurant caro, sientes dolor solo de ver el precio de un vaso de agua. Sasuke continua esperando a que elijas algo porque “dobe pareces que estas en una competencia con la muerte para ver quién es más delgado por lo que veo”

Te miraste a ti mismo y luego a él, no contestaste nada, Gaara te insinúa lo delegado que estas cada vez que recorre tus costillas y esternón. Vuelves tus azules ojos a la sección de waffles y panqueques. Sasuke saborea su americano bien caliente. Aun no han hablado, ninguno de los dos ha hecho el intento por comenzar una conversación más allá de lo elemental.

Recuerdas su aparición frente a tu puerta, a Gaara tomando su abrigo para salir y a Sasuke entrando de esa forma resulta que tiene, como si todo a su alrededor le pertenecieses. Fue un choque bastante impresionante cuando ambos cruzaron al mismo tiempo el umbral. Una colisión de energías, de testosterona y  una declaración de territorio implícita mientras ignoraban la existencia del otro.

La puerta se cerró y el de cabellos negros te observo con cuidado, revisándote  como mercancía valiosa, apretaste los labios, al dejar de sentirte como una persona y pasar a ser más un contracto de negocios por interceptar.

Murmuraste un bastardo por lo bajo, él sonrió caminando hacia ti. Tu respiración se acelero, aun no estás muy seguro si fue por la furia que crecía en tu interior ante su actitud, o porque sus manos estaban sobre tus hombros aferrándose a ti, en ese momento deseaste estar en la casa Uchiha con su cabeza sobre tus piernas, eso te hacía sentir algo agradable en tu pecho y no es ansiedad por no saber qué hacer al tenerlo tan cerca.

Diste un paso hacia atrás cuando sus ojos coincidieron, lo viste, aquello que creías había sido un engaño de la luz reflejadas en las oscuras pupilas, la mirada de Sasuke era diferente, era una declaración silenciosa que tú te empeñabas en ignorar.

Caminaste hacia la puerta para abrirla y señalar con tu brazo hacia el corredor, lo estaba echando en el mismo lenguaje en el que él te decía su determinación  para obtener una oportunidad más. Sasuke no replico, hizo lo que querías.

-      Domingo por la mañana, Red Velve – te susurró, inclinado sobre tu oído, cerraste los ojos. El había partido.

Esa noche Gaara no volvió.

Te decides por waffles con frutas mientras te acomodas mejor el cuello de la camisa. Sugeitsu te sonríe desde la entrada principal, esta recargado en la pared con un pie apoyado en la misma, tiene los brazos cruzados y no ha dejado de cuidar cada movimiento, por sutil que sea, de tu parte, sientes nostalgia de su potente voz y su manera de tratar contigo cuando no había nadie más ahí. Él es bueno. Correspondes la sonrisa el alza sus cejas a la vez que deja salir un poco de aire, su sonrisa crecer aun mas.

-      Has entrado a la universidad – la voz de Sasuke atrae tu atención hacia la mesa de nuevo. Notas que lo dicho no es una pregunta sino una afirmación en toda regla. Lo odias. –

 

-      Mecánica – aclaras – arreglo maquinas – Sasuke alza una ceja con curiosidad – me gustan las maquinas – el sonríe, con esa marca patentada que conlleva su apellido, pensando en la ironía de lo que dices, ambos se miran. Estas esperando a que se burle de tu decisión, esa sería la puerta abierta que necesitas para darle ese golpe en la mandíbula que se merece desde hace un tiempo. –

 

Un mesero pone un plato lleno de fresas, durazno y manzana azucarados y waffles con maple. Tu estomago ruge ante la visión de comida. Notas por primera vez que jamás has comido con Sasuke, la ansiedad hace acto de presencia cosquillando por tus extremidades.

-      Disfrútalo Naruto –

Cierras los ojos, tu nombre, ha dicho tu nombre. Sabes la implicación implícita del hecho que ya no puedes ignorar. Es el reconocimiento en voz alta de que no eres solo la puta a reincorporar a su vida. Masticas lentamente los waffles, desviando tu mirada hacia algún punto de la entrada donde Sugeitsu está igual o más sorprendido que tu por lo que escuchado.

Sasuke sigue esperando el “si” de tu parte. Gaara, que recién se despierta en un motel a la orilla oeste ha rezado para que no te vayas. Enciende un cigarrillo y mira con malestar al cuerpo pálido junto a él. Los cabellos negros esparcidos por la almohada le molestan, la genética de la familia Uchiha está a menos de 20 centímetros de él.

Indocto de los pensamientos de ambos te arrepientes de no haber pedido panqueques, la melancolía de tus infantiles domingos por la mañana te parecen más lejanos que nunca.

**XII.Beautiful dreams**

Exorcizar, no es un ritual de iglesia, es una acción más profunda, más oscura, más angustiosa.

Vuelves en subterráneo hacia el edifico de apartamentos que solía ser tu hogar. Tus manos te tiemblan cuando vas a abrir la puerta, huele a polvo, humedad y madera pudriéndose. Abres las ventanas, el sonido de los autos se cuela de inmediato, caminas despacio por  la sala/ comedor como si fuese un campo minada. Das vueltas sobre tu propio eje, miras la vieja chimenea, no es más que un hoyo en la pared a palabras de Iruka. Miras las pocas cosas abandonadas dentro de la habitación de tu tutor, todo toma sentido en tu cabeza brevemente.

…

Hay una gran historia detrás de cada mueble, misma que se evapora y chilla, continuas tirando los rotos pedazos de madera hacia el fuego. Es un acto patético. Tus gritos rebasan a la música del tocadiscos, estás seguro que los vecinos ya se han quejado. Ríes, no recuerdas el rostro de ninguno.

El coro que repite que todo lo que necesitas es amor te esta reventando los oídos, como pequeñas explosiones en cadena. Corres y pateas, tus movimientos elípticos y agresivos vuelven a  tu exorcismo personal en algo multifacético mientras te brinda privacidad. La botella de tequila descansa inclinada sobre el piso, hay un poco de marihuana que habías escondido en tu cuarto antes de que toda la mierda llegara a su acto final, antes de que la voz de Iruka se apagara para siempre, el humo satura el aire intoxicándolo.

Fueras de las paredes no es más que una pelea de ti contra el mundo, ya sabes quien ganara. El sudor empapa la camisa nueva, esa que usaste esa mañana en el restaurant, demasiado intimidado por la presencia de Sasuke y los lujos que lleva hasta en sus suaves manos.

Cantas con los Beatles mientras ríes en voz alta, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Su cuerpo, su voz, su olor a jazmín, su sudor cayendo sobre ti, la fuerza de sus piernas y la firmeza de su espalda, su atrofiada mente y su retorcida forma de querer las cosas. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Los colores son intensos y las texturas te seducen, quisieras tener algo entre las piernas, paseas tu mano sobre tu muslo desnudo, perdiste los pantalones en alguna parte del proceso de romper los muebles, tu puta interior se adueña poco a poco de ti, te preguntas porque dejaste de trabajar en las esquinas.

Piensas en jazmines recién cortados y olor de autos recién salidos de la agencia, en panqueques hogareños y abrazos cálidos en las noches. Lloras hasta quedar dormido, nada de eso es para ti.

…

Una mano apretujando tu rostro te hace abrir los ojos de manera asustada, las alarmas se prende con rapidez en tu embotado cerebro, distingues un borrón rojo, sonríes como un idiota. Gaara te mira desde arriba serio, ya no hay fuego ni música solo el olor de la madera quemada y  el rastro de tu histeria sobre las paredes.

Gaara aprieta los labios antes de chasquear la lengua, notas un chupón en su cuello,  y una mordida sobresaliendo de su hombro, frunces el ceño automático, detestas cuando marcan al de ojos verdes como si fuese de su propiedad. Secretamente anhelas porque alguien te haga eso a ti, quieres pertenecer alguien, a algún lugar.

Gaara se sienta en el suelo mientras te toma de la mano para hacer lo mismo contigo, recargas todo tu peso sobre su costado izquierdo. Bajas la cabeza, poniéndola justo sobre el hombro con marquitas de dientes, sacas un poco la lengua y lo lames, las ganas de vomitar te invaden, tu saliva no ha borrado la huella de los dientes forasteros.

Sientes vergüenza ante tu acto infantil, Gaara no dice nada. Levanta un poco sus caderas y saca un papelito y una bolsita de plástico, lo miras hacer un porro improvisado. Estiras tu mano tomando un viejo zippo de tus arrugados pantalones. Traes un bóxer que te queda pequeño. Estiras las piernas poniéndolas sobre las de él, le ofreces fuego. El acerca su rostro, el porro ya está entre sus labios.

Da una calada honda, su cuerpo comienza a subir de temperatura, te pegas más a él.

-      Por los tiempos sin tanta mierda – murmura en tu oído, mordisquiandolo, a la vez que deja salir todo el corrompido humo.

Alzas la mirada. Su cabello esta mojado, y hay ojeras bajo sus ojos. Huele a jabón de motel. Sabes que ha follado, que alguien se la ha metido muy adentro mientras el mordía la almohada, a Gaara le gusta jugar rudo, que lo sumisen y lo obliguen a engullir, es casi un desafío inclinarlo para que su trasero se vuelva el blanco perfecto de una gruesa polla.

Tus ojos se dilatan, deberías de sentirte asqueado. Otros hombres le tocan, pasan su lengua por la pálida piel y rellenan las entrañas del pelirrojo. Gaara jamás besa pero su cuerpo en una epitome de gustos variados para más hombres de los que tú has conocido en toda tu existencia. Aun así y con toda la lógica de la que careces te levantas mientras te sacas la camiseta empapada, él te observa curioso.

Pasas ambas piernas por sus costados y le sonríes, te inclinas y le quitas el porro, el parece divertido. Le das una calada mientras despacio y con conciencia de cómo es que tus muslos sudados resbalan, te sientas sobre sus caderas. Envuelves su cuello y abres la boca con lentitud, él te imita. El humo sale junto a tu lengua que lame el labio inferior del pelirrojo. El toma tu cabello y te obliga hacer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sonríes, tú, quien eres el más cercano a Gaara, sabes lo encabronado que esta, los pensamientos que piensa puede ocultarte tú los lees con total libertad. Sus celos territoriales se marcan en una de tus tetilla, que succiona como si en algún momento y por algún milagro de la naturaleza fuera a salir leche. Oyes el esquisch de su lengua en tu pezón, lo lame un poco antes de volver a devorarlo, te muerdes los labios mientras entierras tus uñas sobre su espalda.

Sus cabellos pelirrojos acarician tu mentón, bajas la cabeza, el ha cedido del agarre de tus rubios cabellos para llevarla sobre una de tus nalgas estrujándolas para pegar tu cuerpo más a su tórax.

Y es en ese momento. Con la marihuana invadiendo tu sistema y con la testosterona elevando tú pene es que lo piensas, la decisión que debes tomar, la que todos querrían, la que sería más recomendable. Metes tus manos entre sus cuerpos para alejarte. Gaara alza el rostro inmediatamente, miras su frustración al ser alejado de tu pezón, sonríes, es como un niño pequeño a punto de replicar, tomas sus mejillas y miras sus verdes ojos. Oh Gaara.

Te inclinas poniendo tu mejilla sobre la de él.

-      Cómeme – pides bajito, como a el pelirrojo le gusta –

Todo pasa rápido, en un solo movimiento, tu espalda choca contra el suelo y el bóxer es roto desde abajo, oyes el sonido del zipper y un poco de saliva escurriendo de su mano. Te abre las piernas hasta que tus rodillas colisionan y lo sientes. La punta de su gruesa polla abriéndose paso de un solo empujón. Hay un grito sordo brotando de tu garganta, hace mucho calor, y todo tu cuerpo esta pegajoso por el sudor.

Cierras los ojos para disfrutar de la brevedad de segundos que Gaara te da para que te acostumbres, no será amable ni considerado contigo. Sonríes, porque la decisión brilla de nuevo, molesta por ser ignorada tan inesperadamente, la decisión correcta versus lo que tú deseas. Sientes la primera embestida, y como tu interior succiona por acto reflejo al pelirrojo entre mas se aleja y se estremece cuando lo tiene de nuevo, llenándolo todo, haciéndolo más real, más placentero. Sale completamente de ti, alzas tu rostro, miras como es que le gotea de pre seminal y esta tan inflamada que ha tomado un color rosado, te relames. Entra. Tomas el rostro de Gaara con brusquedad, el fuence el ceño, tú sacas tu lengua, él abre su boca. Se devoran mutuamente.

Sasuke. Gaara. Sasuke. Gaara. Lo que te conviene, lo que amas.

El sonido de tu entrada engullendo al de ojos verdes aumenta de volumen. Él se está tragando tus gemidos, quisieras que también lo hiciera con tus pensamientos. Llevas tus manos hasta su trasero y lo empujas más adentro, hacia ese punto que su glande, la parte más ancha de toda su polla, ha alcanzado, acariciándolo como si ambos implosionasen ante el solo contacto.

La ronca voz de Gaara choca contra tu hombro, se oye tan necesitado, tan extasiado. Tú sabes que eres el único al que se le la mete. Gaara suele tomar el rol pasivo con sus clientes. El pelirrojo se alza apoyado de sus brazo, mueve la cadera en circulas y se inclina sobre sus rodillas antes de erguirse por completo, observas su torso húmedo, su cabello se le pega a la gente, sus ojos se han oscurecido.

Te toma de la cadera antes de que tu mano que se alzado para tocarlo, llega a realizar tal acción, te gira. Tu interior entonces llega a un estado casi imposible, se siente como cuando das una vuelta entera a una paleta dentro de tu boca, pues cada rincón de la cavidad llega a saborear al macizo dulce.

Hay un grito inconsciente, tus brazos  se entrecruzan sobre el suelo, escondes el rostro entre ellos. Gaara suena como un animal excitado embistiéndote, sus testículos se  estrellan contra tu trasero con más velocidad.

Se inclina sobre tu espalda, sientes el palpitar de su acelerado corazón.

-      Mírame Uzumaki – murmura. Tu rostro gira hacia donde proviene su voz – mírame – abres los ojos con dificultad. Las cejas arqueadas, la frente un poco arrugada, los ojos dilatados y el vaho escapando de sus labios – mírame Naruto – una mano se desliza sobre tu miembro, te tensas, empujando tu trasero hacia él – bien, eso es – y las embestidas toman una nueva forma. Son más salvajes, duras y certezas – no cierres los ojos –

Te crees incapaz de seguir tal petición. Respiras un momento, demasiado abrumado por todo, su calor, su polla, su mano, su voz. Abres los ojos. No dejan de mirarse. Sus labios se unen, esta vez no hay furia, es delicado un roce de labios, Gaara está hablando sobre ellos, te dice cosas que jamás le has escuchado, sientes su resolución entrar por tu boca. Continuas gimiendo, Gaara continua con su monologo que parece una declaración bien ensayada, hay más fuerza en las caderas de ambos, los movimientos se vuelven más erráticos, su manos te la jalan más rápido, todos los músculos se te contraen. Succionas tan fuerte a Gaara que le es imposible salir. Le estrujas, él piensa que es una nueva manera de arrancarle el pene a alguien.

Te corres lenta y largamente, al mismo tiempo tu trasero ordeña hasta la última gota al de ojos verdes.

Gaara. Sasuke. Gaara. Sasuke. Lo que debes escoger. Lo que quieres en verdad.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

∞  **Titulo** : "Say goodbye"

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ ** _._**

∞  **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞  **Pareja** : SasuNaru

∞  **N/A** Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞  **Resumen:** Naruto ve como todo cae poco a poco, Naruto abre sus piernas tratando de sostenerlo todo. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

**XIII** **Beautiful** **place**

 

El cabello rojo de Gaara, tiene un olor comercial a fresas con kiwi. Lo hueles cada mañana antes de levantarte y siempre a escondidas. Al de ojos verdes le produce cosquillas cada vez que entierras tu nariz en sus hebras. Se encoge un poco, subiendo ambos hombros y arqueando la espalda, la columna vertebral se le marca en la piel, los vellos se le erizan. Te hace sonreír.

Le das un beso en la frente y bajas descalzo de la cama. Miras como el seño se la ha fruncido levemente y como mueve la nariz un poco, se gira sobre la almohada que comparten y vuelve a respira de forma tranquila.

Te recargas en el marco de la puerta, vistiendo solo una vieja camiseta de Gaara que apenas te llega a los muslos. Te muerdes el labio inferior, murmuras un lo siento que nadie escucha y te vas. Con el cabello revuelto y el semen del pelirrojo saliendo a cada paso que das.

 

 

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

 

-      Hey rubio – el saludo de Sugeitsu te hace girar la cabeza. –

La puerta del edificio se cierra tras de ti, sonríes levemente al de cabellos claros que camina hasta ti con un paquete en mano y una sonrisa maliciosas que te hace entrecerrar los ojos. Te toma de un brazo y lo alza. Miras como es que en la parte posterior de este hay una marca roja. Un chupete perdido en la piel bronceada que debería haber desaparecido con las horas.

Das un suspiro, la sonrisa de Sugeitsu crece un poco antes de bajar la cabeza y comenzar a negar.

-      El jefe lo encontrara. Y no le va a gustar –

Te sueltas con suavidad y tomas y el paquete entre las manos del guardaespaldas. Sabes que es para ti, caminas hacia el auto y subes. El olor a jazmines te da la bienvenida, el cuero negro se pega a tus piernas, solo traes un short diminuto y la camisa con la que te levantaste. Sientes, sentado ahí, siempre junto a la ventana que da  a la izquierda, que el tiempo no ha pasado. Que eso no es una idiotez, una de las más grandes que has hecho.

Cierras lo ojos, no eres el estudiante de mecánica que no ha podido pagar las mensualidades atrasadas. No eres el compañero de piso de alguien que no tiene categorización, pero que quieres.

Ahí, dentro del Malibú color gris, eres Naruto. La puta exclusiva de Sasuke Uchiha.

Piensas que deberías de sentirte mal, pero no lo haces.

La culpa no es algo que tenga cavidad dentro de tu atrofiado corazón. Estándares morales, reglas sociales. Fidelidad. Roles. Nada de eso es aplicable en ti. Nada de eso tiene una influencia en la prueba con margen de error que estás jugando. Tu mano izquierda a veces sostiene la mano de Sasuke, otra más la polla de Gaara. Aun no encuentras la diferencia entre ambas.

Abres el paquete sobre tu regazo. Echas la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sasuke casi nunca dormía más que algunas horas, y lo hacía mal. En posiciones incomodas y siempre alerta. Cualquier sonido alteraba su sistema nervioso y lo despertaba. No volvía a cerras los ojos, su mirada se perdía en el techo.

Recuerdas las tardes en que solia dormitar sobre tus piernas, su cabello se extendía sobre tu regazo y era una mezcla de su olor y esencia de jojoba. Nunca has enterrado tu nariz en el, pero sabes cómo es su textura, la sedosidad con que las hebras oscuras resbalaban entre tus dedos, y la forma casi felina en la que agitaba la cabeza para que la masajearas en movimientos circulares.

Sasuke siempre te ha parecido mimado. Un niño en un cuerpo que le queda demasiado grande. Uno que continuamente estaba asustado y que era arisco mas por que la vida se lo había cogido demasiadas veces que por naturaleza propia.

Sacas el contenido del paquete mientras te quitas la camiseta.

Sasuke siempre tiene sus propias maneras de hacerlo todo, aunque es practico muchas ocasiones carece de lógica, sus actos son una continua clave codificada que envía en una prueba inconsciente para las personas. Como si retase el tiempo que tardan en captar el significado de cada ínfimo espaciamiento que su cuerpo hace.

Es por eso que no te sorprendió su llegada a la tienda de antigüedades.

Tu cuerpo estuvo temblando, sacudiste la cabeza, y respiraste con dificultad, aun a través de las gruesas paredes que separaban el mostrador de la esquina, casi oscura, donde tus ojos se pasearon a una velocidad abrumadora, podías oír su voz, danzar lentamente por cada rincón hasta lamer tus tímpanos,  grave y seria, sabes que fumo recientemente un Lucky Strike1  rojo, el aroma del tabaco sobre su traje oscuro llegó a tus fosas nasales tan naturalmente en cuanto él abrió la puerta de la tienda.

Te recárgate un momento sobre la mohosa pared, tenías que tranquilizarte, bloquear el aroma a jazmines que te da vuelta en la cabeza, dejar de estar intimidado ante su sola presencia. Ya no trabajas para él. Ya no era tu jefe, y tú no eras la puta con normas a cumplir, solo eras el dependiente de medio tiempo que le vendería el libro de Poe, a quien se dice ser un apreciador de la buena lectura.

Alzaste tu mirada, el libro de portada roja y con la enorme sombra de un cuervo te miraba desde lo alto. Cuadraste tus hombros y diste una última respiración honda. Sasuke no estaba ahí para llevarte a ti. Aun si ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuviste al ver sus oscuros ojos afilados.

Apretaste el libro contra tu pecho mientras dabas un rápido vistazo al precio obscenamente desorbitante. Reíste, nada es obscenamente costoso para Sasuke ni siquiera tú.

Saliste al mejor paso firme que se tiene cuando el piso se mueve constantemente bajo tus pies, Sasuke estaba recargado en el mostrador, dándote la espalda, había encendido otro cigarrillo, miraste el humo viajar sobre su cabeza. Carraspéate para llamar su atención, él se giró con lentitud. No era una coincidencia que esa sucursal en la que estas sean la única que tiene la copia de “El cuervo.”2

Lo pusiste sobre el mostrador, a la vez que te quitaste los guantes blancos de látex, que por obligación tienes que usar cada vez que tomas uno de los libros, miraste como había un brillo en los ojos del Uchiha cuando se pasearon por la figura algo tétrica del pájaro, una sonrisa diminuta se dibujó junto a la tuya, era raro ver sonreír a Sasuke, quien siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar preocupado.

Sin quererlo sonreíste por auto reflejo. Él lo notó, no dijo nada.

-      ¿Eso sería todo? – tu papel como empleado se distendió entre la pequeña habitación. Él asintió, mientras  su mano iba hacia  su bolsillo para sacar la billetera –

Tomaste la tarjeta de crédito, es obvio que Sasuke no preguntara el precio, te reprendiste mentalmente cuando la cantidad quedó bailando entre tus labios. La pasaste por la terminal, y le diste el pequeño papel para que lo firmara. Mientras te agachabas para sacar una bolsa café y envolver el libro. Te lo entrego de vuelta apenas rozando tu mano. Te dio una última mirada y se fue.

El olor del Lucky Strike permaneció ahí, junto a la esencia de jazmines y tu decepción.

Ese encuentro no paso de ser una cordial colisión entre ambos, sin palabras de intercambio mas allá de las necesarias, miradas cargadas con significado o alguna otra señal que basara la forma irracional en la que te encontrabas. Diste un suspiro mientras tomabas el Boucher para guardarlo en la registradora.

Miraste un manchón de tinta, frunciste el ceño y lo acercaste a tu rostro.

Fue una sucesión de pasos sin premeditación. Primero frunciste el seño, antes de abrir la boca ligeramente y después llevarte una mano hasta los ojos.

_Pasare por ti mañana. No trates de huir. Sasuke_

Sacas la cabeza de la camisa blanca con holanes. Te inclinas y pones las largas medias que se van estirando para tomar la forma de tus piernas. Ajustas la correa alrededor de tu cuello y deslizas los pies sobre los zapatos en puta con tacón de aguja. Abrochas el último botón del pequeño short negro.

Sientes como el auto va desacelerando. Sabes donde estas.

La puerta se abre, hay una mano pálida estirada frente a ti. Miras la ropa que traías antes, echa un bulto bajo el asiento. Cierras los ojos y sacas una de tus piernas, mientras que tu mano izquierda se apoya sobre la otra. Los dedos de ambos se entrelazan.

Te pones de pie frente a él. Un poco más alto de lo que eres normalmente. Te observa. Sus ojos oscuros escanean cada rincón.

Te repites que la vida es muy corta para arrepentirse. Que a veces solo hay dos extremos de las decisiones y que siempre habrá un hogar al cual regresar y una casa a la cual huir cuando la vida cotidiana te asfixie.

Los tacones son un “clak...clak” contra el pavimento. Eres como un poni con cascos nuevos.

Das una última mirada a Sugeitsu que recargado sobre el cofre del auto mueve la mano en son de adiós.

Fijas tu mirada enfrente, las puertas del elevador se abren, se encuentran en el sótano, donde van todos los autos. Tus dedos aun siguen entrelazados. Volteas hacia tu derecha ante el sonido profundo que escapa de la boca contraria.

-      Bienvenido de vuelta. Naruto – su voz llena tu cerebro como si fuese un líquido viscoso y cálido.

Sasuke presiona el botón del último piso, su brazo se enreda en tu cintura y te atrae hacia él. Escondes el rostro sobre su pecho. No quieres claudicar y mirar atrás.

Porque la vida ha sido una jodida perra como para comenzar a comportarse dentro estatus quo que no te alimentan ni te dan un hogar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya agradado. Como pequeño pie de pagina quiero hacer constantar que la personalidad de Naruto sera apagada y hasta algo deprimente, no porque pretenda hacer un OOC ni nada por el estilo, sino por las circunstancias de la historia el personaje reacciona de esta manera.


End file.
